


Lazy Afternoons and Long-Distance Phone Calls

by Eliyes



Category: Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an okay Monday, after a fun but unchallenging weekend with the Titans. Sure, there'd been a pop quiz in Calculus, but the rest of the day had been fine, and now he was hanging out with his friends at the farm, eating snacks and working on a non-urgent mystery. And then he'd gotten the text on his cell.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Aura: I'm PREGNANT!!!!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons and Long-Distance Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> *points up at Fandom category* By "Superboy (Comics)", I mean _Superboy_ , the last version before the switch to DCnU, and _Superboy and the Ravers_. _Justice League of America_ and random other DCU characters also come up.
> 
> This story was originally posted to Livejournal September 14, 2012.

 

"Gnmff!" was the noise Kon made when he snorted cola out his nose in surprise, followed by much complaining and disgusted sounds as he tried to clean up himself and his cell phone.

It had been an okay Monday, after a fun but unchallenging weekend with the Titans. Sure, there'd been a pop quiz in Calculus, but the rest of the day had been fine, and now he was hanging out with his friends at the farm, eating snacks and working on a non-urgent mystery. And then he'd gotten the text on his cell.

_Aura: I'm PREGNANT!!!!!_

Hence the soda sinus bath.

After wiping himself off as much as possible -- mostly with his shirt, which was probably gonna stain anyway -- Kon checked to see who the heck the text was _from_. Last he'd heard, Aura was off in her space-cop hubby's home planet. The originating "number" was a line of gibberish. Shrugging, Kon tried calling it.

«What?» Aura's voice snapped.

"You're pregnant?" Kon grimaced and shook his head at Lori and Simon and the faces they made at him when they heard that.

«Oh good, you got my message. Yes.» Aura sounded distracted. Stressed.

"I am getting the impression that congrats might _not_ be in order. You sound kinda panicky."

«I do not!»

"Yeah, you do." Kon leaned comfortably against the wall of the barn, watching Simon go back to his tinkering. "First pregnancy, half-alien baby, anyone would be concerned."

Aura swore vilely at him for a full minute, then abruptly conceded, «The doctors I've seen have handled cross-species births before, but never with a human. I just -- I'm actually tempted to visit Earth for the first time in _years_.»

He nodded; he knew she'd never really intended to come back.

"Star Labs," he guessed. "Ooh, or Doctor Mid-Nite, he's kind of awesome?"

«That's about what I was thinking, but then I realised I don't know if it would be safe to use Motherbox in my ...condition.»

Kon grinned. "Sounds like congratulations _are_ in order. Do you want me to ask? Between Mister Miracle and Big Barda on one hand, and Orion and Lightray on the other, the Justice League has experience with Motherbox. They should at least have a good guess about the safety factor."

She huffed a relieved-sounding laugh. «You are ridiculous. And sweet. Yes, please do.»

"My pleasure! Oh! And there's a Green Lantern who's a pretty kickass doctor, I hear, so you might be able to get a hold of her. If the Lantern Corps is better received in those parts than ex-Darkstars were."

Aura made an iffy noise. «Depends on the individuals involved.»

Kon's phone gave a warning beep.

"Shit, my phone is dying. Look, make contact again in 24 Earth hours, I'll try to have info then."

«Gotcha. Ta!»

"Didn't you _just_ charge that?" Lori asked as Kon's phone played half of its little 'I'm shutting off' tune and went dead.

"Yeah, but apparently intergalactic phone calls drain the battery."

"What?" Simon made grabby hands. Kon waved him off, squinting up at the sky.

"In a minute. I gotta talk to the Justice League first."

"You're gonna call the Justice League because your friend is --"

Kon's watch/Titans communicator started flashing a red light. He gave Lori a quick grin, and answered, "Superboy here."

[Superboy, this is Red Arrow. We've detected some kind of space anomaly over Smallville, Kansas. Are you on it?]

"Yeah, I think so," Kon replied, going back to squinting skyward. There was a patch of cloud that looked ...off, but it seemed to be shrinking. "Is it petering out?"

There was a pause while Roy checked the League computers; must have been his turn at monitor duty. Kon could hear Simon explaining to Lori that the communicator was tuned to a frequency inaudible to those without superhearing, and Lori snarking that she _knew_ that.

[Confirmed. You know what it is?]

"I can see it, and I'm pretty sure it's connected with how I just had a phone call with another planet."

Roy made an interested noise. [Somebody need help?]

"Well, a former teammate of mine married an alien, and now that they're expecting, she's wanting to see a doctor who knows more about how her internals are supposed to look, y'know? You guys must have scads of research on Motherbox, can you tell me if it's safe for her and the baby to use hers to come here?"

[Holy shit, she's got a working Motherbox?]

"Yeah, she got it a little after the Genesis Wave thing."

[Wow, uh. Hm. I'll run a search and email you the results. You wanna check with Star Labs for any data about human-alien hybrids? Because I can do that from here and save you the side-eying.]

"Cool, thanks. That'd be great. She's kinda freaking out, I think, a bit."

Roy chuckled. [New parents usually do.]

"She's gonna get in touch again tomorrow, so expect an anomaly about the same time."

[Noted. Okay, Superboy, I'll be in touch. Red Arrow out.]

As soon as Kon lowered the communicator, Lori and Simon started talking over each other with questions and theories. Then Sujan jogged in.

"I have finished my homework!" he announced into the din. "What did I miss? Why are you shirtless, Superboy? Should I go?"

Kon started laughing.

Yep, it was an okay Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a couple additional notes. First off, I went with Motherbox instead of Mother Box, obviously, and the way that actual people from New Genesis are generally written to refer to every Motherbox as such, regardless of physical plurality or specific differences, as though all are one and the same. Motherbox _is_ sentient. I kind of wonder if she/it is the balance for the High Father, but who knows? *shrug* Second, Twelfth Knight (Aura's badass purple-skinned "space-cop hubby") is an officer of InterC.E.P.T., and they police stuff to do with interdimensional activities, but it's never said one way or another if he's from another dimension himself,; since he does mention his home planet, I went with that, it's simpler. Even if he is from another dimension, he's not from another Earth, so it's not technically wrong. I think.


End file.
